The present invention relates to an electrical enclosure. Electrical circuitry installation associated with building construction typically involves routing wires from a circuit breaker panel to individual junction boxes dispersed throughout the building. Typically, wires are also routed between individual junction boxes. These junction boxes will eventually hold junction devices such as switches and receptacles. These switches and receptacles are coupled to the conductors or wires that are circulated from other junction boxes or from the circuit breaker panel.
Routing conductors or wires from the circuit breaker panel to the individual junction boxes typically requires removing insulation from each of the individual wires, threading these wires through the openings created in the junction boxes, and then coupling these wires to the various switches and receptacles. This process typically involves considerable labor time, and thus expense. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.